Clock generators are used to generate frequencies used by a variety of devices. When clock generators generate high frequencies (e.g., frequencies created over 100 MHz) high amounts of electromagnetic interference (EMI) may be generated. If the amount of EMI is too high, additional problems, such as data integrity issues, may be introduced in storage devices such as memories. It is therefore desirable to reduce the total amount of EMI generated by a clock generator circuit.